Dagger's Vacation
by Silver Wolf1
Summary: Ever wondewr what would happen when Dagger went on vacation? This is what may happen. R


Ok. To start with, the characters and places in this fanfic aren't mine. They belong to Squaresoft. I'm using them in this fanfic because I like Final Fantasy 9. Secondly, A friend of mine by the name of Nightmare, helped me work on this story. Any way, I hope you like the story. Email any and all comments (even burns) to Silver_Wolf1_99@yahoo.com 

Now on with the story. 

*************************************************************************** 

Dagger's Vacation 

By Silver Wolf 

Chapter 1 

Dagger sighed as she listened to the royal secretary. _'Doesn't he ever shut up,'_ she thought as they walked towards the throne room. "That's nice," she said for what felt like the eightieth time that morning. "Why does her majesty keep saying that's nice?" Steiner asked quietly. Beatrix chuckled saying, "It's the polite why of saying screw you." 

"Hmmm. Who'd want to?" Steiner asked. "I heard you wanted to once," Beatrix remarked before walking away. "Get back here!" Steiner yelled before running after her. Dagger looked back down the hall in time to see Steiner catch up to Beatrix, spin her around and throw her over his shoulder. "Put me down you neanderthal!" she screamed pounding on his back. 

"Your highness, your twelve o'clock appointment is waiting," the secretary said impatiently. "That's nice," she murmured walking after Steiner. "B-B-But you majesty," he stammered. "Whatever," she said as she held up her left hand with the middle finger extended. "Ok. That's it! I need a vacation," she muttered disgustedly. 

"You do realize you will pay for this?" Beatrix asked. "After you," Steiner replied. "Steiner halt," a very annoyed Dagger said. He stopped and swallowed hard thinking, _'We're dead.'_ "I don't want to hear a word," Dagger said trying to regain her composer, "I want the secretary thrown in the dungeon before I sick Ifrit on him. That pompous jerk has gotten on my nerves for the last time. I'm going for a walk and until I return, Beatrix, you're in charge." 

"Yes your majesty," Beatrix said as Dagger walked away. "Before I forget. Steiner," Dagger said stopping have way down the hall, "you better keep her inline. Even horizontal if you want to." Beatrix and Steiner watched as Dagger removed her crown, placed it on a table, then disappeared around a corner. 

Chapter 2 

_'Steiner would have my hide if he knew I was doing this,' _Dagger thought as she snuck aboard the Tantalus theater ship. At the sound of someone coming down the hall, she frantically looks for somewhere to hide. Spotting a door, she ducks quickly inside. Suddenly she hears the water that had been running, stop. _'Oh no! Someone is in here and taking a shower,' _she thought. 

As she listened to the person behind her move the curtain to step out, she reached for the doorknob behind her. "Dagger?" a very familiar voice asked. A very familiar voice. She slowly turned around and saw Zidane starring at her. A towel wrapped around his waist. 

_'Oh lord,'_ Dagger thought. It was obvious that he was in the shower. "Dagger?" Zidane asked again, "Is it really you?" "Yeah, it's me ok. Uh, Zidane?" Dagger muttered nervously. "I'll...I'll just, uh, wait out in the hall. Ok?" she stammered frantically searching for the doorknob behind her. 

"Dagger, wait!" Zidane called out striding quickly forward. Just as Dagger's hand closed on the doorknob it was pulled open. She stiffeled a small acream as she started to stumble backwards. Zidane reached out and quickly grabbed her hand and pulled her into his arms, causing him to loose his towel. At the same time they heard a muffled oof and a thud seconds before the door slammed shut. Dagger had just enough time to see who the door hit before getting pulled back int the room and his embrace. 

"Are you ok?" he asked. "Uh-huh," she said tightening her arms around his neck. "We have a problem," he said after a few seconds. Her eyes shot open as she realized he was right. "Where's your towel?" she asked nervously. "On the floor," he replied calmly, "and it might be wise if I get dressed before someone sees us lke this." She bit her lip then closed her eyes saying, "Hurry. Please." 

He reluctantly slide from her arms and quickly got dressed. _'Please let it be her and not one of Cinna's practical jokes,' _he thought as he pulled his shirt on. "So, where did you ditch Rusty?" he asked. Keeping her hands firmly over her closed eyes she muttered, "Alexandrea." Zidane's head came up with a jerk. 

"Did you just tell me he's still in Alexandrea?" he asked totally stunned. "Yep. Him, Beatrix, and with any luck that obnoxious, arrogant, pompus, weasel faced jerk that thinks his god gift the the world and women, that so called secretary is now some big guy named Bubba's girlfriend in jail," Dagger told him in a huff. Zidane busted out laughin. "Your my Dagger, alright! What did Norman do now? Besides getting on your last nerve?""Isn't that enough? I mean that --- that -- ohh I can't even say what I think of him!" she paused for breathe, "H even made a pass at me! I kicked him where it hurts, told him that's nice, flipped him off, and told Steiner to toss him in jail and loss the key." 

Zidane went totally still. "You did what?" he asked very softly. "I had him thrown in the dungeon for making a pass at me after I kicked him where it hurts," she said with a slight giggle. "You've been around Beatrix to longbecause I didn't teach you that," Zidane said as he finished getting dressed. "And what did you teach me?" she asked. He wrapped his arms around her waist from behind and whispered, "To shine my precous garnet, to shine." 

Dagger turned around and looked into his blue eyes. "I'm so glad you're here. Lord but i've missed you," he told her softly as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "Me too," she replied just as softly before their lips meet in a kiss full off love.

Chapter 3 

Dagger smiled as Zidane walked into his cabin. "Well? Was I spotted?" she asked a little nervously. Zidane leaned against the wall and said, "No one saw you sneak abord if that's what you mean." She breathed a sigh of relief and sat in a chair. He swallowed and said, "Unfortunatly we will be back in Linblum by mid-morning, which means you've got the bed while I sleep on the floor." 

She shook her head saying, "No, I'll take the floor. It's your room after all." "Wrong Dagger. THe bed's yours tonight," he said walking towards her. "Think again, Zidane. Your taking the bed and that's final," she said quickly getting to her feet and looking him in the eyes. "Wanna bet?" he asked before throwing her over his shoulder. Dagger laughed as she exclaimed, "Zidane, put me down!" 

"Ok," he said and carried her towards the bed. He yelped as she grabbed his tail and gave it a slight tug. "Toss me on that bed, Bub, and you'll be sorry!" she growled giving his tail another tug. "Hey!" he hollered giving her a swat on her rear, "Quit pulling my tail you little brat." Dagger pulled his tail harder demanding, "You take that back!" 

He swatted her again and retorted, "Only if you take the bed!" "How about you both take a bed!" They both looked towards the door and saw blank leaning against it with a cot propped against the wall. "Thanks for bringing my cot back," Zidane said calmly. "Don't do anything I wouldn't do," Blank said with a smile before he left. 

"Does he mean what I think he means?" Dagger asked letting go of his tail. "Yeah, and your still taking the bed," he said and deposited her on if. She glared at him as he set the cot up. "Why?" she asked dryly. "Because the woods old and I don't want you gettin hurt if it breaks," he answered setting the cot a foot away from the beds edge. 

"ok," she said and pulled the cot against the bed. he stretched out on the cot and said, "Good night Dagger, and I'm sorry about calling you a brat." She brushed a gentle kiss acrossed his lips and said, "Good night Zidane, and I'm sorry about pulling your tail." 

Chapter 4 

Zidane smiled as Dagger's eyes futtered open. "Good morning," he said and kissed her. She sighed and said, "Good morning to you too. So how long before we reach Lindblum?" He stood and cracked his back saying, "About five minutes. Is something wrong? She got out of bed saying, "I told Steiner and Beatrix I was going for a walk, not going to Treno to see you and Uncle Cid doesn't know I'm coming." 

"I kinda figured that when you asked if anyone saw you come aboard," he said pulling her into his arms. She bit her lower lip and asked, "Do you think he'll be upset?" Zidane kissed her forehead saying, "Actually once you explain why you left, I'm sure he'll understand." She kissed his chin and gasped as a metalic grinding sound began resonating threw out the ship. "We're here," he said once the sound stopped. 

They made their way off the ship and stopped as they saw Regent Cid walking towards them. Cid stopped infront of them and said, "A messager from Alexiandra arrived yesterday with a letter explaining what happened and why you left, Garnet." "So, you're not mad?" she asked squeezing Zidane's hand. Cid chuckled and said, "No, I'm surprised you didn't do it sooner." Dagger couldn't help but laugh as she hugged her uncle. 

As they walked towards the waiting lift Cid grinned asn asked, "Tell me Garnet, did you really flip off that old stuffed shirt Norman then make him sing soprano?" Zidane burst out laughing as Dagger grinned saying, "After I told him 'That's nice.'" "And before she had him throne in the dungeon with Bubba," Zidane laughed. Cid was still laughing as the lift began to move. 

Chapter 5 

Dagger sighed as she watched the night sky on Lindblum from a castle balcony. _'I wonder if Beatrix remembered have to someone feed Norman,'_ she thought. "A gil for your thoughts," a familar voice asked. "Just thinking about Alexan...dria. Zidane, what are you doing?" she asked looking up. He shrugged and said, "Just hanging around." Dagger rolled her eyes and groaned. 

"I asked for that one." She gave a soft chuckle saying, "Ok wise guy. I walked dead into that one. So, at the risk of another smart answer, what are you doing awake at this time of night?" Zidane lightly dropped down beside her and smiled. "Looking for you, and I might ask you the same thing."Gently pulling her into his arms he asked, "Couldn't sleep either?" 

She layed her head on his shoulder and said, "Not really. I guess I'm just a little home sick." He sighed and said, "I guess I'll just have to take you home then." Dagger blinked back the sudden tears that came to her eyes. Swallowing against the lump in her throat she whispered, "You don't have to. I can find my own way back." As she turned to go, Zidane grabbed her arm.   
"Dagger, what's wrong?" he asked worriedly. 

Dagger wouldn't, couldn't, look at him. Sniffelling she quietly remarked, "Nothing. Don't worry about it." Zidane gently turned her around and asked, "Sweetheart, what's wrong?" At her continued silence Zidane asked, "Did you think that because I said I'd take you home that I didn't want you here, with me? You did! Oh honey no! I only said that because you said you were homesick. I just want to make you happy!" Zidane held her close as he watched the tears silently roll down her cheeks. "You...You don't want me to leave?" she halting asked. 

Zidane softly stroked her hair as he rocked back and forth saying, "Never! I love you Dagger. Will you marry me?" Dagger went completely still. Zidane held his breathe as she looked at him. "W-what did you just say?" she stammered wonderingly. Zidane smiled shly at her. "I said, I love you. Will you marry me?" 

Dagger slowly began to smile. Wrapping her arms around Zidane she told him, "I love you too. And yes, I'll marry you." Grinning like a fool Zidane pulled a ring out of his pocket. Placing it on her finger, he kissed her. Whenthey finally broke the kiss he quipped, "And any way, it's not safe to leave you and Norman alone together." At Dagger's surprised gasp and light swat he told her, "Well it's true. You might kill him, and then what would you do the next day?" 

Dagger giggled saying, "You know, your probably right!" "Zidane?" Dagger asked a few moments later. "Hmmm?" "After we get married, does that mean that I get to play with your tail whenever I want?" He laughed hugging her close. "Yeah if you really want to," he tolod her. Dagger snuggled closer smiling thinking, 'Good.' Zidane smiled thinking, 'Dear lord. I love this woman.' It was almost dawn before they said good night and tried to sleep.

Chapter 6

"Welcome home your highness," the guard said as he helped her from the airship. "Thank you Randolph. It's good to be home. Where's Beatrix and Steiner?" Dagger asked. The guard chuckled and said, "Last time I saw them, Captain Steiner was carting General Beatrix off to punish her for getting out of line again." "She must have gotten out of bed," Zidane whispered to Dagger as the entered the castle. "Shhh!" Dagger hissed trying desperately not to laugh.

"But aren't you at the least bit curious as to how Beatrix got out of line?" Zidane asked. "She sighed for the third time this morning," a guard said as they walked past. "And I thought you were bad," he said giving her bottom a squeeze. "Only when you're not here," she said with a sly smile. "Not any more Dagger," he said pulling her into his arms.

She layed her head on his chest and wrapped her arms around his waist. They stood like that in a silence they both welcomed. After a few moments, Dagger looked up at him and asked, "Why didn't stay when you came back, Zidane?" He kissed her forehead and said, "One of the guys was sick and Baku asked If I could fill in one last time. I'm sorry Dagger, I shouldn't have left." A tear slid down her check as she said, "It's ok just don't leave me again."

Zidane wiped the tear away asking, "Why would I want to leave the woman I love ever again?" She tightened her arms saying, "I love you too, Zidane. But if you ever leave me again, your tail will stay here until you come back."He wrapped his tail around his leg and asked, "What is it with you and my tail?" "I think it's soft and very sexy," she replied as she tweeked his tail and kissed his nose making him blush. "What's wrong? You're looking a little flushed. Was it something I said?" she asked innocently. 

Zidane slowly smiled then said, "Actually, I was thinking of all the things I planned to do to you with that tail on our honeymoon." Dagger grinnedmischeviously and murmured, "Hmmm. Sounds intersting. Now tell me again why we have to wait until the end of next month before we can get married?" He hugged her close and laughed saying, "Beats the crap out of me. If it was up to me, we would be already married." Dagger laughed then giving him a quick kiss told him, "Feed me Seymore, feed me. I'm starving." Zidane laughed as he bowed telling her, "Lead on Macbeth. The kitchen awaits." Laughing like a couple of children they headed for the kitchen arm in arm.

Chapter 7

Dagger smiled as Vivi walked into the throne room. "It's good to see you again,Vivi. How've you been?" she asked giving her friend a hug. Vivi returned the hug saying, "I've been good. Um Dagger, why did you want to see me?" "Do you want to tell them or shall I?" Zidane asked as he and Eiko walked in. She looked at where Steiner and Beatrix were seated saying, "Either way, they're going to find out we're getting married." "Again?" Vivi asked.

"What!?!" Steiner, Beatrix, and Eiko asked simultaneously. "Oh yeah, I forgot about the troll. Hey! That means I don't have to wear a tux!" Zidane said after a few seconds. Dagger and Eikolooked at him saying, "You wanna bet?" "I guess they won't be eloping like us," Beatrix said softly. "AH-AH! I heard that!" Dagger yelled gleefully, "I should have known something like this had happened. Especially sence you two have been practicalluy inseperatable ever sence you got back from Lindblum a couple of months ago."

Beatrix blushed and Steiner looked everywhere but at their friends. Zidane laughed shaking Steiners hand saying, "Well I'll be. Rusty, Beatrix, congratulations! I'm really happy for you." Dagger agreed giving each a hug. "So how long were you planning on keeping your elopement a secret?" Eiko asked. "Well Steiner was supposed to tell you," Beatrix replied glaring at Steiner.

Steiner held up his hands saying, "Whoa there. I was going to but that was the day that Norman got on you and her highness' last nerve and we threw him in jail. Remember? This is acctaully the first chance I've had. In fact this is the first we've seen them sence they got back." Beatrix blinked a few times then grinned saying, "Yeah you're right. Sorry. I had forgot about Norman. The jerk." Steiner chuckled, "And she's being nice."

Chapter 8

Dagger smiled as she watched Zidane retreating form. "I know what your thinking about," Beatrix said as her and Eiko walked up behind the young queen. "Just because you're mind is still in the gutterDoesn't mean mine is," Dagger said. Beatrix, "Yeah right." Eiko looked from one friend to another then asked sounding completely confussed, "Dagger? Why are you drooling? Are you hungry?" At Dagger's flustered look Beatrix laughed even harder, "Yeah she is, Eiko. But I wouldn't necessarily say for food." "Shut up Beatrix," Dagger goaned as they started walking down the hall. Eiko just shrugged and shook her head.

"Where did Zidane go to?" Eiko asked. "He went to get a shower before we leave," Dagger replied. "And you're not in there with him?" Beatrix asked. "No," Dagger said flattly. Beatrix sighed and said, "I thought you would've joined him." 

"Would you shut up and why would I want to?" Dagger growled quietly. "Double the people, double the fun," Beatrix said just as quietly. Dagger tried to ignore the last comment but couldn't stop her cheeks from turning red. "You will pay for that," Dagger whispered. "Only if you're not to busy with you're husband," Beatrix chuckled quietly.

"So, where are you going for your honeymoon?" Eiko asked. "Three miles north of nowhere," Dagger replied smiling. "Yeah, this way no one can see you having your wicked way with him," Beatrix popped off chuckling. "Beatrix!" Dagger laughed bumping into her friends shoulder. "Oh you mean like Dad was trying to sell tickets for?" Eiko asked.

"What are you talking about Eiko?' Beatrix asked her. "You know. Dad was trying to sell tickets so the guards could watch you and Steiner on your honeymoon." Beatrix went vary still as Dagger asked, "Are you Sure about that?" "Well yeah. Mom got really mad when she heard about it and made him promise not to even joke about it let alone think about. Cause if he did he would spend the rest of his born days as a hedgehog pie," Eiko told them innocently. "I'll kill him," Beatrix muttered as they continued down the hall. 

"Speak of the devil. Hi dad!" Eiko called out as they saw Cid leaning against a door frame. "Hey little one. General Beatrix. Garnet, can I take to you for a minute in private?" he asked. Sure uncle Cid. What's up?" she asked as he opened the door. "You'll see," he said as Beatrix suddenly pushed her inside and Cid pulled the door shut. Dagger quickly regained her balance and froze as she heard a very familar voice say , "And I thought I was impatient to get you alone."

She slowly looked up and felt like she was on theatre ship again, except this time Zidane didn't have a towel and was still dressed. "Oh...my...I-I-I," she stammered backing towards the door. "Oh no. Not this time sweetheart," he said as Dagger spun towards the door . "Gotcha!" Zidane chuckled triumphantly as he lockedhis arms around her waist. Dagger squeezed her shut as he turned her toward him.

'I am so gonna get even for this!' she thought heatedly. Zidane watched her for a few minutes a smile on his face. Then he kissed her. 

* * *

Outside the locked bathroom door Cid, Beatrix, and Eiko laughed. Waiting for an explosing from inside the locked room. None came. Beatrix looked up at Cid and asked, "Do you think she killed him?" Cid chuckled, "Nope, but I honestly think we had better make ourselves scarce before she leaves that room." Beatrix and Eiko heartily agreed. While the kiss went on, and on.

"That's weird," Cid said pressing his ear to the door. "What's wrong?" Beatrix asked peering threw the keyhole. "I wouldn't do that," Eiko said the went to the other side of the hall. "Shush Eiko," Cid said trying to hear what was going on. "So how much did Cid sell you your ticket for?" a very familar voice asked. "He didn't. He-" Beatrix stopped as she realized who asked. 

Cid and Beatrix slowly turned around to see Hilda and Steiner standing beside a grinning Eiko. "Come with me," Hilda said grabbing his beard and began walking away. "Yes dear," he said trying to keep up with his wife. Beatrix watched as Eiko skipped after her parents singing, "I told you so." " I still think Eiko needs locked up until she's thirty," she said lokking at Steiner.

"Her? I should lock you up for seven months," he said calmly. "Why?" she asked. "Shortly before Queen Garnet and Zidane left half an hour ago, Doctor Tot told me you don't have a cold." She gave him a puzzled look saying, "If I don't have a cold, then why am I getting sick in the morning? And how did they get out of that room?" He smiled saying, "That room is connected to Zidane's room and you're pregnant."

Epilogue

One year later

Dagger's eyes fluttered open as she heard a door close. Sencing she was alone, she sat up and said, "Zidane?" Stepping back into the room, Zidane quietly murmurred, "Look sugar, mommy's awake." He passed their daughter, Sarah, to her mother."She needed changed and feed. I can handle diaper duty love, but when it comes to breakfast. Sorry, I don't have the right equipment," he said with a smile.

Dagger giggled as Sarah started to eat her breakfast, saying, "Sarah, your daddy's silly." Sarah didn't care. He leaned over and gave Dagger a kiss. "Good morning love, and Happy Anniversary." Good morning and Happy Anniversary to you darling," she remarked. With a wink Zidane told her he'd give her his present later. She agreed. 

As the little family sat together enjoying this quiet time before the world intrudes. "So, what's on the agenda for today?" she asked. He moved just enough so he was holding his wife and daughter saying, "Thanks to Norman and Bubba, nothing what so ever. Aparently Norman ran off last night and eloped with Bubba. His appointment book somehow ended up in the fireplace. It was nothing but ashes when Steiner found it this monring."

She snuggled close to Zidane and said, "So that's why he keep thanking me when I sent him to the dungeon." "That would be my guess," he said with a slight chuckle. Dagger giggled and said, "Well whatever the reason, I think Sarah's finished her breakfast." A tear slide down his cheek as he brushed a finger across his daughters forehead. "She's so perfect," he whispered.

"So it the ending to the story you told me," she said quietly. What story?" he asked with a puzzled look. She kissed Sarah's forehead saying, "The one you told me at the Black Mage Village, don't you remember?" "I remember, why?" he asked. "Because I've been telling it to Sarah at night to get her to sleep," she replied. "You probably tell it better then I do," he said nuzzling her neck. "Never, my love. But I do have a better ending," she told him. "Or really? Tell me,"he asked. 

She snuggled close in his arms as she held their daughter and started to speak. "The young man had traveled all around the world never staying long in any one place. One day after many years of searching, he finally found the woman that would love him forever. He loved her in return. So after a while they were married and had a daughter. Everything was just perfect. 

"But in his heart he still longed for one special thing, until the day his wife told him that one spcial thing. After the day the little family lived happily ever after." Zidane was quiet for a few minutes. Then he very quietly asked, "And just what was it she told him?" Dagger looked up at her husband and with tears in her eyes she simply said, "Welcome home my love. Welcome home." Zidane's eyes filled with tears as he held his little family close and safe in his arms. Silently he thanked God for Dagger and Sarah.

The End

  



End file.
